Crossing the Line
by sarahmichales
Summary: "Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth had always been in love. The only question was who would cross the line first." Brennan crosses the barrier. Please read and review, it is appreciated! Oneshot


**Authors Note! Just a quick one.. I just got back into reading and writing fanfiction after about a year of not so, as this is my first new story, it may be a little rough around the edges. All reviews are welcome! Thanks for taking the time to read this, let me know if you want more! :~) **

Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth had always been in love. The only question was who would cross the line first. Booth was the gambler, sure, but Brennan was impatient and had not had her needs fulfilled properly since she was with Sully, although that was a time in her life she would rather not talk about. Temperance had known for a long time that they were meant to be together, and the time seemed right.

Brennan awoke with a start at the sound of her door being opened. She sprang out of bed and crept into the living room. There stood her partner, adorned in Christmas themed footie pajamas and presents that filled his arms. He greeted her with a goofy smile and a greeting of "Ho, ho, ho! Merry Christmas, Bones!"

Although she was slightly irritated that he had woken her at such an ungodly hour, especially for Christmas break, she couldn't help but smile at the kind gesture. He knew how she had hated Christmas, and recently had begun to realize that the joyful holiday should not be all about the past for her. If there was any one else at her door that morning, she would have been upset. But Booth's gesture warmed her heart. For once, she felt loved, as she always did when she was around him. "Merry Christmas, Booth!" she greeted with the same amount of energy.

"I hope I didn't scare you by barging in, but I really wanted to give you these presents and make this Christmas an enjoyable one for you." Booth said sheepishly.

_This will be more memorable than any Christmas I've ever had._ Brennan thought, although Booth had no idea about what she had planned on telling him later that day. Today would be the day that she tried for a relationship, the day that she tried to cross the line. Sure, Booth had tried many different times and even she had a chance at trying to become more than what they were. At that time however, he was still happily with Hannah and she got her heart broken. Now that the timing was right, she expected a better outcome.

"Booth, it means so much to me that you want to spend today with me. No one should be alone on Christmas, after all." Booth smiled as he recognized the line that he had said to her two Christmases before. He then directed the conversation to another topic.

"Who's ready to open some presents?" the gleam in his eye was painfully noticeable, like a little kid on Christmas morning.

"Sure, but first let me get changed into something more.. appropriate." Brennan stated, noticing for the first time that she was still wearing her barely concealing night gown. Booth gulped and gave a nod and nervous smile as an answer. When she came back into the room, she too was wearing Christmas pajamas that Booth himself had bought her last year. He beamed at the sight of them.

"Nice pajamas, Bones! I'm surprised you would wear them!" Brennan looked at him, slightly hurt by the fact that he had not believed she enjoyed his gift.

"Of course I would Booth, they're from you." This implied so much more than what she had really said. It showed how much she cared.

The next half an hour was spent opening the gifts that they had bought each other. It seemed like they were a real couple, she bought him goofy ties and socks while he bought her little figurines to add to her collection. All little sentiments of each other that they would never let go. Brennan gasped as she opened the last gift from Booth, one that he had clearly picked for her without the help of some sales associate like all the gifts from Sully were. It was a little silver dolphin on a necklace chain. Inside the box was a note that read: _To my Bones. _He called her _his_ _Bones_. This one sentence spoke volumes.

"Hey Booth, I have an idea! Let's make Christmas cookies." She said spontaneously.

"Woah Bones, I never would have picked you as the cookie-baking type." He said, and instantly regretted it as he saw the slight flash of hurt in her eyes. He of course was joking, but she had not known that. She still had troubles picking up jokes. "Bones, I didn't mean it like that," he said, pulling her chin up with a bent index finger, "of course we can make Christmas cookies. I would love too." He said with a reassuring smile. They went to work.

She grabbed the necessary ingredients from her cabinets and told him where he could find the cookie pans, bowls and electronic mixer. He said he would prefer to use a wooden spoon 'because it's more authentic' but she knew he probably just wanted to lick it.

As she began to make the batter, he grabbed a bit with his hand and flicked it into her face. She squealed and grabbed a handful of flour, which ended up all over his head and face. His next move was to the egg carton. He cracked an egg right on her beautiful hair and she gave him a stern stair. She took some of the batter and smeared it on his cheek, while he reciprocated by squirting whipped cream in her face. He took a mental note that she liked whipped cream (which may come in use at a later time) when she licked it off her mouth and nose. She made one final blow by cracking an egg on his chest.

"Booones! I have no other clothes to change into!" Booth whined, half playful and half serious because he really had no other clothes besides the one-piece pajamas.

"I may have some basketball shorts in my drawer, but I'm sure none of my shirts will fit you," Brennan said as she began walking down the hallway, "but I may like it better that way." Booth was stunned at that, he had never really heard bones flirt like that. Quite frankly, he found it pretty hot. She returned a few moments later with boxers that he recognized.

"Bones, are these _my_ boxers? From that night that you stayed at my house after Vincent's death?" that was a night they had not want to talk about, because it was yet another time that their relationship was stretched to its limits. Had she really kept them? He wondered if she ever slept in them after that, which began to get him slightly turned on. He waited for her response while trying to bring his mind to a cleaner place.

"Well I didn't know that you had wanted them back.. they're clean I promise. I'm sorry Booth I just thought that you had forgotten about them." She replied awkwardly. "I have no shirts, however, so I guess you'll just have to stay in your boxers after we shower. I mean after you shower." She said, slipping in the 'we' part on accident. She would have to watch what she said if this were to work. She pointed out the bathroom and let the cookies bake for the ten minutes it took him to shower. He came out clad in nothing but the boxers, and she took a moment to admire him and silently said _'Merry Christmas to me!' _her thoughts were interrupted by him.

"Erm, Bones, shouldn't you go shower? You know, to get the egg out of your hair?"

"Oh.. Right! Yes of course." She said as she headed down the hall. "Oh and Booth, the cookies should be done in a few minutes." With that, she entered the bathroom. Booth walked to the living room and sat down in front of the barely used flat screen television and turned on a Christmas classic, Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer. A few minutes later he heard the oven timer go off. He grabbed the oven mitts and took out the cookies. What he saw nearly made him drop the pan. Brennan had arranged the cookies to say 'take a chance on me?' he was ecstatic. She was finally ready to have a relationship with him.

He turned around to find her in the doorway of the kitchen, wearing a clean set of pajamas which were short shorts and a tank top, with a light blush on her face. She looked stunning. "Booth.. I think that I'm ready to have a relationship. You taught me what It feels like to love someone and be loved back. I think that what we have is worth trying for. We've been through multiple close encounters with death, serial killers, being buried alive and many other dangerous missions. I think we can face anything."

When Booth did not respond, she was nervous. When he just stood there, clutching the cookie pan without moving a muscle, she was hurt. And when he took a deep breath she was devastated. How could she have poured her heart out to the one man who never let her down, just to have her world crumble? It took so much effort to work up the courage to do this and now she realizes it was a mistake. The tears begin to fall as she walks out of the room, when she hears footsteps after her.

"I love you. Baby, I've waited for so long to hear you say that. I was just surprised that you were telling me this, and mad at myself for not trying to get you again." With that, he captured her in a heart stopping kiss. She knew she had made the right decision.

**Well, there it is! I hope you guys liked it.. Please review, :) it would mean the world to me! **


End file.
